Quest for Destiny
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: A uni was determined to know her special talent. Along with her two best friends she travels to the whole of Neopia facing dangers, meeting new faces on different lands and maybe a little surprise. Can she find her special talent or will this adventure give the wrong way?
1. Another day in Neopia Central

**Ok, I do not own neopets except the plot of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Neopia has a lot of things: shops, best schools and of course, Neopets. Neopets ranging from small jub jubs to the giant skeet's. All of them have their special talents and skills. But one Neopian was determine to know about her destiny. She was a uni and her name was Mystery.

She's a beautiful green uni with sapphire eyes and has a calm personality. Unlike other unis, she doesn't mind getting a bit dirty because she likes to visit the petpets at Neopia Central's petshop. She plays with them, learning about their lifestyle and often talked to them. Don't worry, Mystery also has a petpet herself. Now unis, they like petpets that has something to do with fashion, shows and to show off to the other Neopians about their cuteness, but for Mystery, she has a stego, a Tyrannian petpet not a very cute type by uni standards. She named him Snarl, for his growling. She found him being beaten up by other Neopians and she aids him until the stego can trust her and live with her,

Now this summer holiday, Mystery has to write an essay about finding her destiny, her talent. It's easy for other Neopians in her school, for they have talents and poor Mystery was bullied for being an untalented uni. She has only two friends: Cutie, a blue flotsam whom happens to be her cousin with a bubbly personality and she has a pet warf named Cutie Jr. Her other friend was surprisingly, a blue grarrl name Grimlock. Grarrls are the fiercest Neopians in all of Neopia. They are strong, brave and sometimes they like to pick on smaller Neopians like jub jubs. But Grimlock has all of the personality of a common grarrl except he has a good heart for helping others and little did Mystery know that Grimlock has a small crush on her. He also has a puppyblew name Chompers. Both the flotsam and grarrl also do not have talent.

"Come on Snarl," Mystery cooed to her petpet. "We're going to the bookshop and then we're having pizza for lunch!"

Just a minute, the stego flaps his wings towards his owner and lands on her back in a gesture that he wants to go. Mystery spreads both of her wings and took of towards the bookshop down town. Mystery also is a bookworm, for she has a huge library at home. Just before she enters the shop, she bumped into CUtie.

"Hiya Cousin!" she chirps. "What are you doing here and have you done your essay and hi Snarl!"

Mystery chuckled at her cousin's bubbly attitude. "Oh Cutie, you're so random! By the way no, I haven't finish my essay. I don't even know what's my talent."

"Aw don't feel bad Mist! I haven't found mine too. So what are you buying from the bookshop?" asked Cutie as she, Mystery and Snarl enters the bookshop. Mystery was browsing at a shelf until she found something.

"Look Cutie, it's a book about the lands in Neopia like Tyrannia, The Lost Desert and so much more," Mystery shows the book in front of her. She went to the counter to pay for her book.

"That will be 707 NP please," said the shopkeeper. Mystery gave the shopkeeper and then leave.

"Hey Mystery, I'm starving," Cutie points to her stomach. "Let's go get some pizza!"

At the Pizzaroo, Mystery and Cutie sat at the table that was close to the window. Suddenly, a familiar face came to the table.

"Hi girls and hey there Snarl."

"Grimlock!" Both Mystery and Cutie cried of joy for their grarrl friend. "So do you want to join us for lunch?" asked Mystery.

Grimlock gave her a nod.

While the three Neopians and stego were having lunch, Grimlock broke the silence. "So any ideas on how to find our special talents?"

Cutie has an idea," Hey, how about we all go on at adventure throughout Neopia?" Grimlock almost chocked on his pepperoni pizza. " Are you nuts?! There is no way we can do th-"

"I think that's a great idea Cutie," said Mystery. " Besides, I just bought a book on Neopia and as soon as I'm done with the book today, we'll leave."

"Not today but tomorrow," suggested Grimlock. I have to help the bakery to bake a special wedding cake.

Mystery smiled. "Then it's settle."

"Tomorrow it is!"


	2. Dream Raiders

**Ok, just to let you know, some Neopets are going to be walking on two legs and some will be walking on all four. For clothes, that will come in the next chapter.**

* * *

After lunch, Mystery bid goodbyes to Cutie and Grimlock and sets off with Snarl on her back. For unis, they like to shine their horns and show it off while Mystery uses her horn for magic. A kau named Kauvara gave her a potion as a thank you present for finding her books of spells. The potion was rubbed on her horn and Mystery can use it to levitate on objects or other Neopians. Mystery used her horn to pick up her book and she starts to read it. Snarl on the other hand, acts like an alarm to warn her what's in front of her.

After reading the book, the book suddenly vanished into a puff of green smoke! Snarl lands on Mystery's back and asked, " Ugga ugh Uggg Ugga a- ugga," ( Are you alright, Mystery?). Mystery smiled and scooped Snarl off her back and hugged him. "I'm alright, Snarl. This was not the first time." Mystery when back to her neohome to get ready.

" Okay lets see: Toiletries, check. Emergency medicines, check. Snacks, check. Petpet food, check. Snarl ready to go to bed for tomorrow, check."

The next morning, Mystery and Snarl were going to meet Grimlock and Cutie at the bakery for breakfast. When they arrive, Mystery saw Cutie with her Faerie-themed backpack with her warf, Cutie Jr. Grimlock on the other hand, was wearing a sharp tooth necklace that was given to him by his father in case there's a battle. He was accompanied by his puppyblew, Chompers. Both pet pets saw Snarl and they all play while their owners talk.

" So what's the plan?" asked the excited Cutie.

" First, we're gonna have some coffee and doughnuts," Mystery chuckled. " And then we are going to our first destination: Kiko Lake."

Grimlock was puzzled. " Why Kiko Lake?"

" Because it is close to Neopia Central if we walk there. Plus, who knows what will our talents be," Mystery gave the grarrl a sly grin.

So before leaving, the three Neopians went to the health shop to buy some granola bars, petpet supplied shop to get petpet food and healing potions from Kauvara's shop.

" Good luck, young Neopians!" Kauvara shouts to them. The three of them bid goodbyes. Mystery was walking while Snarl decided to fly above her, Cutie was keeping up with Cutie Jr and Grimlock was accompanied by his puppyblew, Chompers.

Suddenly, something popped into Grimlock's mind. " Hey, girls."

Mystery looked at her grarrl companion, " Yes, Grimlock?"

" I was thinking, since we're a team, how about we come up with a name that describes the three of us?"

" Hmm...Oh, how about the Dream Raiders?"

Mystery thought about it. It does sound like a good idea since all of them are looking for their dreams and special talents.

" Alright Cutie," Mystery finally replies. " Dream Raiders it is!"

And the Dream Raiders are off to their mission: Their destiny!

_5 hours later_

" Can we stop?" complained Cutie. " I'm tired!"

" My stomach's rumbling," Grimlock added. " Lets rest for a while."

" Ok guys, we'll sit under this three for lunch before we continue," said Mystery.

So the Dream Raiders and their petpets decided to have lunch that consists of egg salad sandwiches made by Grimlock and Mystery prepares the food for their hungry petpets. Suddenly, a young kiko ran up to them.

" Please, can you help me?" the kiko asked meekly.

" What seems to be the problem?" asked Mystery with concern in her voice.

" M-my little brother," the kiko stuttered. " Have you seen him?"

" Nope," Grimlock replies. " We haven't met a kiko so far on our journey. So what happen to your brother?"

" Yeah we want to know!" Cutie bounced up and down and finally patting a spot next to her for the kiko to sit down. Once the kiko was ready to tell her story.

" My brother, Reeves was going to his friend's house to play and I told him to come back an hour ago. An hour just passed so I thought I better go to his friend's to see if everything's alright."

" And then what happen?" asked Mystery.

" A-and that THING! THAT NIGHTMARE! He took Reeves away from me!"

Grimlock stood up. " What did it look like? I'm gonna teach it a lesson."

Chompers also growled with his master.

Suddenly, Cutie's body started to shake. "What's wrong Cutie?"

" I'm sensing something Mystery. I can't tell what it is but follow me!"

The three Neopians and petpets followed Cutie until they reached a cave. All of them heard a cry:

" Someone help me! I want to go home!"

Mystery walks inside the cave slowly with Snarl first, followed by the other. All of the gasp when the saw a baby kiko trapped in a large spider web.

Before any of the Neopians could save the kiko, they heard a low cackle behind them.

" Well, well. I'm going to have a feast tonight. And little petpets for dessert."

Both Mystery and Grimlock knew who that was:

The Spider Grundo.

* * *

**Ooh, how will the Dream Raiders defeat Neopia's creepiest villain? Stay tune!**


End file.
